Our Perfect Love Story
by syuumitsu
Summary: Perfect Life and Perfect Love Story. You cannot ask for more. Warning: Gender Bender [Female Fuji]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm back. Here's a new story of mine. Of course always perfect pair.**

**Like this on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link: ****ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke**

**Our Perfect Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

Her lips were red like rose, her make-up adores her soft skin and her hair that was tied up makes her more beautiful. She looks perfect for this day and even her make-up artist adores her features.

This day Fuji Syuuri will marry the man who she truly loved. She loved him with all her heart, mind, body and soul. While Fuji's looking at her reflection in the mirror, the memories of Tezuka's marriage proposal invaded her mind.

_Flashback_

_Tezuka reserved the whole restaurant where he and Fuji are staying. For almost 3 and a half years of being in a relationship, finally he had the courage to tell her how much he loved Fuji and wants to spend his entire life with her and their future kids._

_It was already 8 pm and it was the time they will meet and propose to her. He waited for her for another two minutes and when she arrived he was very stunned because every time he is seeing his beloved he was like drowned by her alluring beauty. There is something in her that he can't resist and making him fall in love with her deeply._

_Fuji arrived at the said restaurant at 8:02 pm. She was 2 minutes late because she had a hard time on picking in what dress she will wear. She doesn't want to disappoint him because she wants that every time they will see each other will look perfect. She picked a peach colored dress that was 5 inches above her knees and a pair of high heeled silver sandals. She curled her hair a bit that matched with her dress, pink lipstick and a light make-up to express her real beauty._

_The time she arrived, she saw Tezuka froze at his place, she chuckled at his reaction because she didn't fail to impress him again. _

_Tezuka shook his head and composed himself again when Fuji arrived in front of him. She looks so perfect. She's like a goddess, he thought. He cleared his throat and kissed her cheek earning a giggle from her._

"_Maa, Mitsu's stunned a while ago." She teased. Tezuka felt his cheeks went hot and his face were flushed. Fuji chuckled and teased him more._

"_Kawaii." _

_Tezuka offered a chair for her to sit and she gladly accepted it. Tezuka didn't let Fuji scan the menu because he did it a while ago. He ordered her favorites especially the wasabi sushi. The waiter came with their food and served it to them. _

"_Mitsu where are the other people?" She asked him. She noticed that they are the only people in the restaurant because it is supposed to be open to all of the people who checked in._

"_Hn, I reserved the restaurant for the both of us." He answered._

"_Why would you do that?" she crossed her arms._

"_Because you and I have an important business tonight." Tezuka smirked. When he said that a waiter approached him and told that everything he planned is already prepared and all he need to do is to execute it properly. He nodded and thanked the waiter._

_Fuji smells something fishy tonight. Tezuka offered his hand and she raised an eyebrow doubting that something is now going on here._

"_Don't worry we will just dance." Tezuka said. Fuji without any choice sighed and accepted it._

_A romantic song played and they went with the flow of the song. Minutes later, a couple of the hotel staffs started to give her a piece of red rose with a note. She unfolded the papers and raised an eyebrow when she saw a letter "W" in a paper._

_When she almost got the message, her body trembled and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She saw Tezuka kneeled using one knee and opened a red velvet box._

"_Fuji Syuuri, the loved of my life. I loves you ever since Middle School but I don't have the courage to tell you that but I'm glad that when we graduated college your feeling for me did not change and now can you make me the happiest man in this land or may be in this world by marrying me?" Tezuka finally said it, he glanced at his girlfriend he saw her crying because of happiness._

_Fuji burst with happiness inside. She's crying because of happiness and couldn't find her voice to say yes to him. She was so speechless and instead of speaking she grabbed Tezuka's collars and kissed him directly on his lips. He felt his arms wrapped around her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The hotel staffs were so happy for them and they clapped their hands and cheered for the couple._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Tezuka smirked. Fuji smiled and kissed him again on his lips._

_End of Flashback_

Fuji smiled at the memory. It is one of the happiest moments that ever happened in her existence.

"You're all done. You looked so perfect Fuji-san." Her make-up artist said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The door opened and Fuji saw her mom. "My, my. You looked so beautiful, sweetie." Yoshiko said. She sobbed because her baby girl is not a baby anymore.

"Arigatou Okaa-chan. Maa, it's not a goodbye, kaa-chan." She hugged her mother.

"I-It's just. My baby darling is not a baby anymore." She continued to sob. Syuuri is now almost crying.

"Maa, maa, kaa-chan you will get ugly if you cry. I don't want to see my okaa-chan ugly in my wedding." Syuuri said.

"Look who's talking." Yoshiko said. The make-up artist handed them a tissue paper so that their make-ups will not be ruined.

"You two stop crying or our Syuu-chan will be late on her wedding." Syuuri's father said together with Yuuta came in.

"Otou-san! Yuuta!" She said and hugged them both.

"Yare, yare my baby girl. Remember to be a good wife to your husband." Syuuri's father said.

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Wedding Scene-**

**-Church-**

All guests are now arrived and they are already in their places. Tezuka is nervous because this is the day. How they waited in this day. Finally today Fuji will be officially a Tezuka Syuuri.

Oishi approached him and told him that his bride is already here. All people that are involved in the wedding took their respective places as the ceremony starts.

Fuji took a deep breath before she walk on the aisle. How she dreamt to walk here, say I do to the man she cherished the most and especially have kids with him.

When she is not walking on the aisle, she can feel that many pairs of eyes are watching her moves. It is like she's a superstar walking on a red carpet to receive her award.

When she arrived at the altar she gave Tezuka one of her sweetest smiles. He leaned to her to whisper something on her ear.

"You look beautiful. You're like a goddess." He said. Fuji blushed furiously and smiled at him lovingly.

The priest cleared his throat and ask the crown for those who are against this ceremony. When he received silence then he proceeded to start the ceremony.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, do you take Fuji Syuuri to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" The priest said.

"I do." Tezuka answered as he looked at Fuji lovingly who is now sobbing because of happiness.

"Fuji Syuuri, do you take Tezuka Kunimitsu to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" The priest said.

"I-I do." She said as she wiped her tears.

They placed the wedding rings on each other's ring finger and smiled at each other.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The priest declared.

Tezuka holds Syuuri's shoulder and cupped her chin, he lowered his face to make a contact with her lips. When their lips met, Syuuri automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoys the kiss they are sharing right now.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Reception-**

Their reception is held on a beautiful garden. It is decorated with white roses, white and gold fabrics and all of the best for this day is now existing.

As they newlywed couple arrived they are showered with red, white and pink roses. Many congratulated them and wished them a strong bond and happy family.

All of their family, friends, colleagues and former tennis teams are there. They were so happy that even though all of them are busy, they still managed to attend this day.

"Minna-san, I want to thank all of you for attending this special day with my Syuu-chan. I know that many of you are busy but still managed to attend our wedding. Arigatou gozaimazu." Tezuka said while his hands are on Syuuri's waist. She hugged him and smiled.

"This is the first time you said more than five words, Mitsu." She teased.

"Hn, I have to. This is an exception because today is our wedding." He said.

A guest rang his water goblet with his spoon requesting for a kiss then it is followed by other guests.

They granted their wish and kissed each other.

It is time for Fuji to throw her bouquet. All hopeful ladies arranged behind Fuji and assuring that they will be the one to catch it. When she threw it, the ladies were like crazy aiming for the bouquet but the lucky girl who caught it was Yukimura - Syuuri's favorite cousin.

Tezuka is now removing the garter from Fuji's thigh and the guys will catch it. Same as the ladies, they arranged and many of them seemed not interested. When Tezuka threw it, Sanada was the one who caught it.

When Yukimura was alarmed that Sanada, her boyfriend caught the garter, she was very delighted with it. Sanada placed it on Yukimura's thigh like it placed on Fuji's thigh before. Yukimura gave him a quick kiss on his lips that made everyone chuckle.

Fuji leaned at Tezuka and whispered something "This is perfect Mitsu." She said as she smiled and kissed him on his lips.

**To be continued…**

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating Love in School Days. Don't worry I'll update it soon. Enjoy this story. This will be a short on. I think consists of 3-5 chapters. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! I'm Back. **** Sorry for the long update.**

**I just had so many exams even in vacation. That sucks. **

Like this on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page

Link:ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF

Just remove the "-" sign. :D

Our Perfect Love Story

**Chapter 2**

After that Dream Come true wedding, the perfect pair decided to spend their honeymoon in a beach in Hawaii.

When Tezuka was surfing in net for their perfect honeymoon venue he spotted Hawaii. It is so beautiful, so perfect and he can call it paradise.

They arrived at the said island and as expected Fuji or rather Tezuka Syuuri is very overwhelmed in this. They checked in to their hotel so that they can spend their days together and have fun as well.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Inside their Hotel Room-**

They settled their things and Syuuri roamed their room. She was so amazed that everything looks so perfect.

"This is so perfect. Arigatou Mitsu" Syuuri said lovingly and hugged her husband.

Tezuka caressed held her waist and caressed her cheek "Anything for you, my love." He looked her in a passionate kiss. Syuuri moaned and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck which turned Tezuka on.

So much of their dismay, they have to separate with each other because of lack of air. Both are panting hard but both are not letting go each other.

"I love you." Tezuka said which made Syuuri giggle. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and replied "I love you too." to him.

"Come on, Mitsu let's enjoy our honeymoon." She pouted as she noticed that they are locked with each other for almost 20 minutes. Tezuka sighed only because of that.

They changed to their swimming attires and Tezuka frowned when he saw his wife wearing bikini. It looks so sexy to her but not too revealing.

"What?" Syuuri asked although she already knows the answer.

"I don't like you wearing that stupid bathing suit." Tezuka said. Fuji grinned widely knowing that her husband is jealous.

"Why? It looks good on me." She said as she turned around.

"I don't want the other guys see your body." Tezuka said. Fuji's grin became wider as she walked closer to Tezuka.

"Seriously Mitsu you're ruining the fun. They might see my body because of this suit but…" Syuuri guided Tezuka's hand to her breast for him to touch it and squeeze it. She grinned widely when she saw her husband's reaction. He's blushing like mad and twitching. She smirked and guided his again inside her suit to make a total contact with her breast, him touching her nipple.

Tezuka groaned and retreat his hand. "So much with the teasing, Syuu." Syuuri only giggled.

"But it seemed that you liked it. But remember this They might see my body because of this suit but you are the only one I will allow to see me _NAKED."_ She indicated the word naked and kissed Tezuka's lips.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

They Tezukas did the activities they want. Tezuka taught his husbad how to swim, Syuuri teasing Tezuka, making him jealous and both can say it is perfect.

It is already sunset and both of them have to retreat to the hotel to eat their dinner. As usual Fuji saw her favourite wasabi sushi and ate it even though Tezuka recommends her the salad, stew and many healthy foods for her.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Inside their room-**

Fuji decided to take bath first but in her mind she will drag her husband with her inside the bathroom.

Half an hour already passed when Syuuri is not yet coming out from the bathroom. Tezuka is now worried on what happened to his wife.

"Syuu?" He knocked the door but still no answer. When he did it again the door knob twisted and Fuji dragged him inside.

Tezuka's eyes widen because of the view. Fuji's completely naked in front of him.

"What? Like the view Mitsu?" She teased. Tezuka is very speechless and gulped only.

Fuji pouted and crossed her arms in his reaction. "Mou Mitsu. You're no fun." She turned around to go to the bathtub to soak her body but she stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"It's not that I don't like it…" Tezuka pulled her closer and whisper something on her ear. "Because bed is better than bathroom." Fuji grinned widely when Tezuka said that.

"Does it mean we will have a baby soon?" Fuji hugged Tezuka who nodded at her while smiling.

"Probably." Both of them giggled and washed each other.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

When they are finished with their little moment inside the bathroom, they both wrapped themselves with a bathrobe only. Tezuka carried his wife to bed while kissing passionately.

He placed Fuji on their bed and without breaking the kiss. They adjusted their positions and Tezuka let his hands travel on Fuji's body. Savouring her soft and milky skin. Because of lack of oxygen the broke apart for some air. Both are panting heavily and faces are flushed.

"You're so perfect." Tezuka said between his breaths. "So you are." Fuji said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Tezuka let his hand travel again, this time it made a contact with Fuji's firm and soft breasts; teasing her pink nipple. Fuji gasped at his action but didn't mind it.

"Y-you're teasing." Fuji pouted.

"It is revenge for your teasing earlier." Tezuka grinned widely. He squeezed the breast and starts to kiss her jaw, neck; leaving her a mark and sucked on her nipple.

"M-Mitsu.." Fuji gasped again. Tezuka ignored her and removed her bathrobe and throw it anywhere inside their room.

Tezuka adored the naked figure in front of him. "You're staring too much, Mitsu." Fuji said as she covered her breasts by her hands.

"Ah gomen. It's just, you're too beautiful my love." Tezuka whispered on her ear and make her blush.

Fuji locked her husband in a heated kiss. Tezuka slowly spread her legs and positioned between them.

Fuji's kinda nervous and happy because this will be her first; and happy because the man will take her virginity is none other than her husband.

Tezuka slowly entered her. Fuji winced in pain because Tezuka is big.

"Syuu, you alright?" Tezuka asked her with full of love and concern. Fuji only nodded and concentrated on the pleasure he's giving and ignored the pain.

As they are making love, of course all things have limitations and Tezuka is already at his limits. With just one last thrust and he climax inside her, spilling his seed and collapsed on top of his wife.

Fuji hugged him while breathing heavily. "That was amazing, Mitsu." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Tezuka said between his breathes and with one last time he locked her in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Fuji said softly after the kiss.

They both giggled and pulled the covers up and let sleep take over them while cuddling each other.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews please.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Rated M. :) **


End file.
